Sucumbiendo a nuestros deseos
by Maru Franco
Summary: -Touya demuéstrame que me ames... De apoco una cosa llegó a la otra y terminamos sucumbiendo a nuestros deseos Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana!
1. No-agrado

**Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana!**

Capítulo 1

**No-agrado**

Esto ya no era de mi agrado, un simple mensaje podía cambiar mi día. Cuando estaba por irme a dormir mi celular comenzó a sonar, indicándome que había un mensaje. Al parecer yukito por fin había decidido hablarme, pues desde que empecé mi carrera como doctor, no tenía tiempo para nada, pero cuando tenía tiempo el cual era casi nulo, trataba de comunicarme con mi viejo amigo Yuki, el cual jamás aceptaba mis invitaciones diciendo que estaba ocupado y me cortaba al instante. Pero eso era mentira lo conocía de toda mi vida y sabía cuando mentía y cuando no. Algo me estaba ocultando y no me lo quería revelar.

Tomé mis cosas y me subí a mi BMW, para dirigirme a la vieja casa de Yuki en donde él me esperaba. Apreté el acelerador y salí disparado hacia mi destino, no me tomo ni 10 minutos en llegar allí puesto que no había frenado en ninguna señal de stop, al ser las 2 de la mañana no había nadie circulando por las calles, sino estaba seguro de que me habría estrellado con otro peatón. Salí de mi auto y me dirigí a la puerta de la antigua casa, que parecía como si me estuviera esperando desde hace rato. Toqué y esperé a que dicha persona me abriera, pero nadie lo hizo así que entre sin permiso de nadie a dicha morada.

* * *

Hola :D volví con una nueva historia! Es un intento de Yaoi! mis amigas me venían instigando a que la escribiera y no puede resistirme a hacerlo jajaja. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y lean los otros dos capis :D


	2. Cólera

**_Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakurian_**

****Es el segundo capi de mi primer drable Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! espero que les agrade!

**Capítulo 2**

**Cólera**

La cólera me invadía, no había nadie en la maldita casa, yuki no estaba y ya había recorrido cada parte de la casa, cada una de las habitaciones y nada. La maldita casa estaba intacta pero sin nadie en ella y encima cuando estaba a punto de salir para volver a mi casa descubro que la maldita puerta de la entrada estaba cerrada, esto era una maldita jugarreta de la que estaba seguro de que el maldito mounstro estaba involucrada. Sin poder hacer otra cosa, me dirigí a la cocina para tomar algo de comer e ir a dormir a algunas de las habitaciones.

Cuando iba a subir el primer escalón hacia el segundo piso, logré divisar la puerta hacia el sótano, la cual estaba entre abierta, me dirigí hacia ella para cerrarla, pero cuando me acerque pude ver que un tenue resplandor salía de allí. Abrí la puerta sin hacer un ruido alguno y baje lo más sigilosamente posible por las escaleras pero cuando iba a pisar el último escalón la puerta se cerro, dejándome con solo una vela sobre la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, sin más que hacer me senté contra la pared opuesta a la escalera en espera a que alguien se acuerde de mí y me viniera a buscar, pero cuando menos me lo imaginé me encontraba contra la pared siendo asaltado por una boca imperiosa que pedía toda mi atención. Un gran cuerpo masculino me estaba atrapando contra la pared dejándome incapacitado y a merced de sus deseos.

* * *

volviiiiiiiiii! esta historia como verán participa en un concurso por eso es tan cortita pero fue divertido terminarla en un solo día jajaja! ahora a publicar la otra parte!


	3. Molestia

**_Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakurian_**

Tercer capítulo y último! espero que les guste! :D

**Capítulo 3**

**Molestia**

No podía creerlo un gran cuerpo masculino me estaba incapacitando contra la pared, sin poder resistirlo sucumbí a sus deseos imperiosos de besarme, de a poco su agarre se fue soltando, y su beso se fue haciendo menos forzoso a irse convirtiendo en uno que expresaba cariño, deseo, amor, todo lo que una persona espera de su igual. El beso siguió por tiempo indefinido, pudieron haber sido horas, días, años, siglos y yo no me habría dado cuenta, de a poco se fue separando de mí, solo por la urgencia de respirar sino hubiera estado seguro de que nunca se hubiera acabado.

Con la poca luz que nos proporcionaba la vela pude distinguir a mi asaltante, sin poder creérmelo solo pude decir –yuki porque?

-porque touya? Creo que es fácil responder eso, desde niños mi amor hacia ti siempre fue extraño, pero hace poco comprendí que te amo, no puedo estar sin ti y ser amigos ya no me vasta. Asíque si me desprecias toma la llave que está sobre la mesa y vete, no quiero ser una molestia para ti.- me dijo bajando la cabeza como si estuviera arrepentido

-yo no te desprecio ni eres una molestia para mí, yo también te amo. Pero siempre pensé que tú solo me querías como amigo y nada más, por eso me lo guardé solo para mí.

Fin

* * *

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! lo terminé wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! todo un día encerrada y atada a la computadora para poder crear esta obra de arte medio destartalada! sinceramente me divertí bastante xq mientras lo iba terminando se lo iba pasando a mis amigas que me venían pidiendo esto desde hace rato! jajaja Así que espero que lo hallan disfrutado como yo! :D y aunque no gane el concurso gane mi primer yaoi y creo que último jajaja


End file.
